No Such Animal
by Sapphire Smoke
Summary: ** SEQUEL TO "BLEED ME DRY, MY LOVE ** Unfortunately, Faith as a vampire isn't exactly what Buffy expected. •Buffy/Faith•


**Title: **No Such Animal  
**Author**: Sapphire Smoke  
**Beta**: Frass  
**Fandom:** Buffy The Vampire Slayer  
**Rating**: M  
**Pairing(s)**: Buffy/Faith  
**Sequel To:** Bleed Me Dry, My Love  
**Summary:** Unfortunately, Faith as a vampire isn't exactly what Buffy expected.  
**A/N:** Yeah, this is turning into a series. Whoops?

* * *

I woke up gasping for air, only to realize I didn't breathe.

The world is so much brighter than I remembered it. It freaks me out a little… alright, fuck, a lot. I'm disoriented as all hell and don't know which ways up and which ways down but all I do know is that I'm fuckin' starving and want to rip something apart with my bare hands. I'm so hungry… so fuckin' god damn hungry. _Where is my food?!_

I can't remember how I got here. I can't think of anything else besides the hunger. What the hell is my name? Who the fuck is that…?

Then it hits me, all at once. Who I am, where I am, how I got there. But it doesn't dull the hunger; I'm starving. I growl, realizing for the first time that I have fangs and that my face feels weird; tighter. But fuck it. Food. _FOOD!_ Fuckin' god damnit! I'm so thirsty I feel like I could die, if I wasn't already dead.

Everything was so new, so real but yet so fake at the same time. I feel like I'm on some kind of wacked out acid trip but all I can smell is blood. Fuck, I need that. I can taste the scent in the air and it's making me almost salivate.

My hand reaches out for something, anything to smash, just to get my point across. I break a chair and the blonde girl standing in front of me giggles, looking positively giddy at what she's witnessing. I stare at her, trying to get past the hunger, trying to say something, anything. Maybe something like, _I'm not your fuckin' entertainment, Blondie,_ but all I can get out is:

"Buffy?"

"Hi honey, you're home," she says with a wicked grin. She bites her tongue a little, teasing, until she says, "Dinner's on the table, dear."

Shit, don't need to say that to me twice. I dart past her and into the kitchen to see the most glorious buffet in front of me. A woman; lying there on the table, looking up at me all wide eyed and terrified as her hands are bound and her mouth as gagged. I can see the blood pulsing through her veins and I'm probably damn near drooling but I really don't care. I want to play with her, taunt her and torture her cause that sounds like a wicked time, but I'm too hungry to do that right now. The time for fun would come later.

She's whimpering and I don't hesitate as I come over to her, sliding her neck to the side and sinking my teeth deep into her flesh. I can feel her skin snap and hear the little popping noises as each layer gives way to the pressure. It's like freakin' music. She starts squirming, trying to free herself, her screams coming out muffled beneath her gag, but all I can taste is her sweet blood flowing down my throat and making the world become so much clearer. I take it all, hungrily, feeling the life pour out of her and into me. She's dead in a matter of minutes and after I feel her take her last breath on this earth I stand up, wiping the blood off of my mouth before I look at it on my hand. I smile; it's wicked pretty, all glistening for me like that. I almost want to thank it for being so beautiful, but I don't. I chuckle a little as I lick it off my hand, savoring every last drop as I change back into my normal face.

Whoa, that felt weird.

"You're a messy eater, F," Buffy says with mock disapproval, but she has a hint of a smile on her lips as she strides up to me. "Mmm…" she says, her approval of the new me clear on her face as she looks me over. "You missed some. Right… here," she says as she licks a drop off my chin. I smirk, but I'm still hungry.

"I'm fuckin' starved, B."

"You just ate, you cow," she tells me, then sighs. "Figures, you ate everything when you were alive too." She acts like it's some kind of chore, but I can see the glee in her eyes. "Come along now, Faithy," she says with a grin as she takes my hand and walks with me towards the door, "Let's go get you some more dinner."

"I want something that's gonna squeal like a pig for me. Can we get one of those? Huh? Can we?" I bounce around like an eager child, just to get a laugh out of her. It works. But it's the truth, I do want something that will squeal and beg for its pathetic life. I want to laugh and taunt and play and bathe in blood. Ohh… the fun we're about to have. The anticipation is running through my veins and I smile wickedly. I need to kill something. _God,_ all I can think about is killin' something.

I think the new me is kind of insane. But then again, the old me was at one point too. That contemplation lasts about five seconds before I'm over it.

"You can have whatever you want; nothing's too good for my baby."

The streets are dark and chaos is raining down on our heads. It's beautiful, all of it. The screaming, the death. It's a beautifully painted picture of the apocalypse. I purr a little as I feel the despair in the air, all the hope that's lost. It's almost as good as an orgasm. Though speaking of…

I have Buffy up against the wall of a house in a flash, my lips dragging across her throat. "I wanna fuck you, B," I tell her, though it's not like I'm going to give her much of a choice anyway, even if she doesn't want it. Want, Take, Have, baby.

"You have the attention span of a gnat," Buffy tells me with a giggle, but she's pulling me closer. "But… mmm… I think I like your new plan…" She's clawing her way over my skin, under my shirt and to my breasts.

"Little Miss Tightly Wound isn't gonna care that we're outside where everyone can see?" I taunt her, licking from her neck to her ear, making her shiver.

"Little Miss Tightly Wound left the building a long time ago," Buffy purrs into my ear as she plays with my nipples, sending hot sparks rocketing to my core. I'm about to tear this bitch up. "Maybe I want them to watch; to wish they could have you like I do. Ever think of that, F?"

"You're a kinky slut, B."

"But only for you."

Damn fuckin' straight. My lips collide with hers and we both groan at the feeling. My hand flicks the button on her jeans and I pull down the zipper fast before I slide my hand in, feeling her wetness consume me. I didn't want to make time for pleasantries and B didn't seem to be complaining. She gasps against my lips as I press on her clit, whimpering a bit.

"Fuck, yes, Faithy… mmm… you're such a good girl…"

I think she's still got the mommy complex goin' on, but whatever, I'll call her Mommy if it gets her off. Hell, she was all gung ho about being my Mommy when I was still breathing and now she's my sire so really, for all intents and purposes, she kinda is. I bet the sick little bitch thinks it's sexy. Bet she had a crush on her own mom. Hell, I think I had a crush on her mom. I woulda fucked the woman good and rough if I had a chance.

Too bad she's dead now. It would have been fun to do.

"You like that, Mommy?" I say in a childlike voice and she growls, panting against my lips. I smell her get wetter and see, fuck, told you. I knew she was into some sick shit. I kinda revel in it though. I laugh a little, low in my throat right by her ear and I know she can feel every vibration down through her core.

"Yes, god. Fuck, you make Mommy feel so good…" Buffy purrs as I speed up the pace of my fingers on her clit, making her grasp onto my back. But then I smell blood, fresh blood. I don't stop what I'm doing but I look around and then some frightened girl, maybe sixteen, seventeen at the most, runs around the corner. She's bleeding from her head and I smile.

"Hold that thought, B," I say as I stop what I'm doing, but keep my hand where it is. Buffy screams something at me in annoyance but I'm not listening; fuck her, I'm still hungry damnit. My hand shoots out and I grab the unsuspecting teenager, slamming her against the wall next to B, my hand on her throat. Her eyes go wide and Buffy looks entertained.

"Hi there," I say with a smile. "Do you mind just hangin' out for one quick second while I get my bitch off? Feel free to watch since it'll pretty much be the last porn you're ever gonna see in your life. I know if _I _was about to die, I'd want that privilege, and yet here I am, givin' it to you. Thoughtful, right?" The girl screams and my hand goes to her mouth, still pinning her there. "Yeah, I thought so too. So sit back and enjoy, yeah? Thanks."

"I knew you'd be fun," Buffy says with a grin as she watches the bitch trying to struggle. She licks her bottom lip and presses her pelvis into me, trying to give me a hint. I got the fuckin' hint, bitch. I ain't slow. Just… biding my time a little. Havin' some fun. Damn.

Patience is a virtue, but I don't think I got many of those anymore.

The girl is struggling, eyes wide and screaming beneath my hand. "Aw, B. I think we're upsetting her because she's not included. I don't wanna hurt her feelings," I say as I grab her by her hair. Her scream is loud and it makes me tingly in all my naughty bits. "I think she should go down on me while I'm fuckin' you, ya think?"

"I think she'll probably try to bite you," Buffy tells me with a smirk.

I shrug, "I'll bite her back harder." I lick my lips in anticipation and force her to her knees, but Buffy stops me. "_What?_ Seriously. What the fuck?"

"That's _mine_," she growls, eyes flashing. "Get dinner off the ground before you make it dirty and stop trying to give away my dessert."

I laugh. You gotta laugh at that, right? It's fuckin' funny.

But fine, if she wants to play the little possessive role she can go right ahead. When I get bored of it I'll be sure to deal with it later. I drag dinner to her feet and slam her back up against the wall, my hand back to covering her mouth again. I don't want any interruptions; only because I'm sure my ADD will kick in again. That really should have gone away with death, don't ya think? Oh well, beggars can't be choosers and… I need a cigarette.

"You smoke?" I ask dinner. She just does the whole 'oh my god, I'm so terrified!' bit again and… yeah whatever. I'm about to search her when Buffy bites my neck… hard. "Mmm… yes, darling?"

"Finish fucking me, damnit."

"Or what?" I taunt, wiggling my fingers that are still inside her jeans.

"Or I'm gonna beat the shit out of you and then eat your food."

I laugh. _Right._ But whatever. B's pussy feels good and I might as well be a good citizen and finish. I start rubbing her hard; no more build up, no more waiting. I got dinner and I'm starved. Buffy moans and slams her head against the side of the house, spreading her legs wider and pushing her hips against me.

"Tell dinner how much you like it, Princess," I coax, rubbing on her clit with tight little circles that's about to have her poppin' in a matter of minutes.

"Oh fuck… oh god, mmm… I love it, oh shit, don't stop…" Buffy pants out, the first part directed at dinner who seems to not really care – which is kinda rude by the way, I might have to teach her about manners later – and the last part at me with all the lust and desire in her eyes.

It takes about thirty more seconds 'til she pops like a cork and comes all over my hand. I smirk and slide my hand out of her pants, bringing my fingers to my lips and sucking her juices off. Buffy's eyes go dark with desire and she looks like she wants to eat me alive… or dead. Whatever. But now is not the time for me to get off, at least not in that way.

"Now the fun begins," I say with glee as I drag dinner by the hair, kicking and screaming, all the way back to the house.

I've always wanted a pet.

I drag her up the stairs before I throw her on the bed, using the chains that once held me to hold her. She's begging for her life, crying, pleading. Whatever. I ignore her as I start searching around the room for toys.

"You're going to play with your food, aren't you?" B asks, leaning against the doorway as she watches me.

"Mhmm," I say as I pick up one of the knives Buffy used to cut me with. It still has my blood on it, and even though it's dry now I bring it to my nose and take a good whiff. "_Man _I smell delicious. No wonder you were always beggin' for a taste, huh?"

"I never begged," she tells me flatly. I just laugh. Yeah, whatever.

I jump on the bed, straddling dinner who just screams. "Hi, so what's your name?" I ask cheerfully. She just keeps begging for her life and so I get annoyed and put my hand over her mouth. "Okay, so we're just gonna call you 'Dinner', if that's okay with you. It's what I've been calling you in my head anyway." I smile and let my hand go and she's screaming again. I sigh, exasperated. "B, make her be quiet for me. She won't let me have a one sided conversation with her. It's wicked rude."

Buffy snickers but comes over to the bed, grabbing one of my shirts and stuffing it in the girl's mouth. Now Dinner is just mumbling. There we go, much better.

"Make it quick," Buffy says, watching me. Impatient, like always.

"Do I ever?"

"No, which is why I'm asking."

"Chill _Mom_, I'll be finished in time to do my homework," I say, to which Buffy just rolls her eyes at. I turn away, ignoring her. I start playing with the knife in my hand as I look down at the girl. "So," I start. "I kinda failed biology when I was your age. Well, actually, when I was your age I already fucked off outta school. But, my point is that I think it's about time I learn, don't you? I mean, I can't go wandering through my afterlife not knowing what makes a person tick, y'know?" The girl just cries. "Yeah, that's what I thought too. So, here's what we're gonna do. I'm gonna think of you like one big present. All the good stuffs inside, but I gotta tear through each layer of wrapping paper to get there. You on board?"

Dinner doesn't seem very on board, but I don't really care.

"Excellent," I say with a smile then start dragging my knife down her stomach, trying to find where I should open up first to get to the soft chewy center. Unfortunately, her Highness stops me again.

"Faithy, you're going to ruin the bed sheets with her entrails," Buffy says, like she's scolding me. "Can't you just eat your food like a normal person?"

"Way to stop the fun train, B. I'm just playin' a game. No animals will be harmed in the making of this production… OH! Do we have a camera?!" There could be lots of fun to be had with a camera. Hell, there can be lots of kinky fun had with a camera later too.

"I don't know, go look. This isn't my house," Buffy tells me. She's annoyed, I can tell. I don't know why, but I'm pretty sure I care to the sum of zero.

"You kill the owners?"

Buffy looks at me like I'm stupid. "Faithy, I was the one that found _you _here. You tell me where they went."

Oh. Right. Forgot about that. I have no idea who they are or where the fuck they went.

Buffy studies me almost curiously, then smacks her hand against the side of my head. I growl. She shrugs. "I think all that torture got to you. Oh, and everyone you know dying. You're like Psycho Slayer only… Psycho Vampire, which I think is worse unless you planned biology lessons when you were with the Mayor."

"Do we have a problem?" I ask with a bored tone.

"No, it's just interesting. You're kind of insane," she says it like it's entertaining. She smiles at me, "But I can deal with that, so long as you still love me." I choose wisely to not respond to that.

I point to Dinner with my knife. "Can I play now?" She's starting to squirm and if she soils herself I'm going to be grumpy. No one wants smelly food.

But Buffy doesn't let it go. "Faithy…" she says slowly, climbing on the bed to straddle Dinner, but facing me. "Tell me you still love me, baby…"

I thought about lying, but I don't really see the point in that. So I roll my eyes, "No such thing as love, Princess. Not anymore. It's like some jacked chemical hormonal shit that we don't got anymore cause we ain't alive."

I thought my explanation was pretty damn spot on, but Buffy doesn't seem to appreciate my wisdom.

Her eyes flash and she slaps my face before scratching down it with her nails. I hiss at the feeling, but it's not 'cause I hate it. Pain's kinda sexy. "You liar," she spits out at me. Her eyes are flashing. Ohh… she's pissed. Yum. "Vampires _can _love, Faith."

I snort, "Souless demon's makin' with the squishy romantic crap? No such animal, sweetheart, but thanks for playin'."

She slaps me again, harder this time, making me vamp out and growl. Dinner starts freaking out more underneath her, but I don't pay attention. I'm just starin' at Buffy. "Look B, we can have a big hug and cry over that later, but right now I'm kinda busy."

"Tell me you love me, Faith!" she demands, like that's gonna magically make it happen.

Okay, starting to get annoyed now. "Um, no. I don't think I will. Now move, you're probably squashing Dinner to death and that's not how I want her to die."

Buffy screams, growls, punches me across the face and gets up as she yells, "Fuck you!" I just roll my eyes again as she storms off, leaving the house and slamming the door behind her so hard it makes the house shake.

My caring to the sum of zero just rose to the sum of two, but I ain't gonna let it bother me. She'll be back. I hope.

I smile and look down at Dinner. "Now, where were we…?"

* * *

Buffy didn't come back for two days, but she did come back. With each passing hour my caring scale seemed to go up a point and it was intensely annoying. I've always been a loner, so it really shouldn't matter. But it did for some reason.

Not that I was gonna tell B that though.

I think it's just 'cause she's my sire; maybe I'm attached to her in some way like that. But I did know that I no longer loved her. I don't even think I know what that word means anymore. I know I should feel upset about that, but I'm not. It doesn't faze me in the slightest. Not yet.

When she finally came in through the door, she opened it roughly, causing it to slam against the wall and echo through the house. Well, if there's one way to get my attention…

I come out of the living room and take one look at Buffy who seems to be struggling between being angry and being happy to see me. "Hi honey, how was work?" I say, playing house with her a bit. I smirk, but she doesn't smirk back.

"You're a bitch," she tells me flatly.

I shrug. It is what it is, baby.

She walks up to me, the calm dangerous attitude surrounding her. It makes her look good enough to devour and I lick my lips. "How can you tell me you don't love me, Faithy? You're hurting my feelings." She pouts and her bottom lip looks absolutely delicious.

"Do you even have any feelings to hurt?" I ask, which in my mind is a legitimate fuckin' question since she doesn't have a soul, but all I earn from that retort was a slap across the face. I grin as it stings. "I'm gonna take that as a yes, then."

"Good guess," Buffy says, narrowing her eyes at me. I just stare back at her, watching her eyes soften as she looks me over. Her hand reaches up to caress my cheek as she searches my eyes. It lasts for awhile, until she seems to have her answer. "You don't love me anymore, do you?" It's said so softly, almost defeated.

"Don't got a soul, B. Really don't think love's on the menu anymore."

She slaps me again, then pushes me away, growling. "Damnit, F! You told me you would always love me, you lying sack! I should have kept you human!"

"Yeah, cause _that_ was heaps of fun," I say with an eye roll before I look down and start picking my nails. I'm starting to get bored with this interaction.

"What did you keep then?" she asks me furiously. I look up at her, confused.

"What are you talkin' about?"

"What did you keep, F? Do you need a hearing aid?" Buffy spits out angrily. She points to herself as she goes on, "I kept some of my humanity. Just a little, but enough to still love you. I thought it was a Slayer thing, but obviously not all Slayers get to keep the same thing. So tell me, what's the same about you?"

I try to think, then shrug because I really don't feel like going all self-analyzing right now. "I dunno. I'm still a demon in the sack." I grin, then start laughing as I realized what I just said. She rolls her eyes.

"Ha ha, you're fucking hilarious. Seriously, what did you keep? You had to have kept something."

"Fuck, I dunno. I still like to kill things." That counts, right?

"Faith, using people as your science project isn't exactly what you did when you were human," Buffy says flatly, folding her arms across her chest.

"Nah, B. I mean like… _everything."_ I grin as I think about the massacre I has yesterday. Aw man, fun times. It's still such a rush, maybe even more so now that I'm not human. It's exhilarating; hunting, killing, slaying. Makes my dead ass feel almost alive again.

She looks at me strangely. "You mean like… demons too? Are you still part Slayer? What the _fuck?_ How is that fair?!"

"I dunno if I am or not. But I know my weapons don't like to discriminate based on species," I say casually, picking up an axe that I got yesterday. I swing it around with a gleam in my eye and Buffy steps back, clearly feeling threatened now.

"You come near me with that thing and I will put you down."

I laugh at the look in her eye, like she considers me the enemy now. "Chill Sunshine, I ain't about to off ya. I got uses for you still." I put down the axe and hold up my hands in show of good faith.

"Oh well great. _Thank you,_ Faith, for still allowing me to be your whore," Buffy says sarcastically.

"You're welcome."

Yeah, that was so the wrong thing to say. B tackled me like a frickin' linebacker and we both fell to the floor with a crash. She starts punchin' my face in her rage of fury and I try to get her off of me, but Buffy's always been stronger. I do manage though, after awhile, to grab both of her arms and pull her up against me, holding her arms above her head and pinning her there, face to face.

"Excuse me, but that was kinda rude," I tell her calmly. She snarls and tries to get out of the hold but I tighten my grip. "Now, I know you're my Mommy and everything, and maybe ya didn't hear, but beating your children has been frowned upon for awhile now. Say you're sorry."

"Go to hell."

"Tsk, tsk. Buffy Anne Summers," I scold with a grin. "Didn't your mother ever teach you manners?"

"I'm not going to say sorry to you when you're the one being an asshole," Buffy tells me, glaring. I love when she gets all riled up and angry, she's so fuckin' sexy. I smirk and grind my hips into her, watching her lose her train of thought for a moment.

"You know, lover," I purr, pressing up against her harder and raising my head a little to brush against her lips. "We can still play house, if that's what you want…"

Buffy leans down and captures my bottom lip between her teeth without hesitation, biting it softly before saying, "Yeah, and how's that going to work?" Man, she's so easy.

"Well I dunno if you want me to be the wife or the daughter, you seem to go back and forth on that. But—"

"Both," B says, interrupting me with a smirk. I raise an eyebrow at her, grinning.

"You really are a dirty bitch, ya know that?"

She leans down and captures my lips with hers and I kiss her back full force, groaning when she pulls away. "And you're the husband, I'm the wife," she corrects.

"Well gee, thanks B. Now you got me gender confused too," I say with a smirk. She giggles, bringing her head down to nip at my neck gently. I don't say anything for a moment while she kisses me.

"Love don't gotta be a part of what we have, Buffy," I tell her finally, just so she's clear on the matter. Just 'cause I'll play house with her, it doesn't mean I'm capable of loving her.

She raises her head though to look down at me. She looks annoyed that I brought it up, so I revise. "I can pretend though, if that's what you want… like you pretended for me." It could be fun to pretend. I remember it was kinda fun when I pretending to be on the Scooby's side when I was feedin' info to the Mayor. It could be like that… only with orgasms.

And orgasms always equal a fun time.

"I wasn't pretending," she says quietly. I laugh.

"Oh come on, B. Like you'd really make love to me willingly the way you are now."

Buffy sighs, disgruntled as she admits, "Well, no. It was boring and stupid. And you were crying all over me and making it all depressing, and that was no fun. But I still loved you." She pauses, "Love you, present tense," she corrects.

I let go of her hands finally, sure she's not going to beat on me anymore. She slides down to lie next to me, one of her legs sprawled over mine as she props her head on her hand and looks down at me. I don't say anything for a while, trying to remember something. It's like a nagging feeling in the back of my head. Like some kinda buzzing flies that I wanna squash.

It takes me a minute, but I remember. "You told me you didn't know if you loved me then. That it was distant."

Ten points for memory. Man, that shouldn't have been that difficult.

"I lied," she says simply, which makes my head turn around to look at her instead of the ceiling.

"And here I thought you were Miss Truthful, even dead," I say, surprised. It doesn't change anything though. I still don't love her; still _can't_ love her. Part of me is actually kinda angry about that. I didn't give anyone fuckin' permission to take that away from me. "What else did you lie about?"

She shrugs, her pale fingers running softly over my stomach. "Little stuff."

"Like?" I really wanna know when I'm being fed bullshit.

"I don't know if Fred and Gunn were actually eaten," she admits. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, 'little stuff', B. 'Cause our friends lives meant jack and all that."

"Well do you care now?" she asks me, almost curiously because of my response. I think about that for a minute, then find that I don't. But then a second later I realize I do, but not for all the good warm fuzzy feelings that I would have gotten if I still had a soul. I sit up straight, making B tumble off of me. "What?" she asks.

"If they're still alive they're gonna come after us," I tell her, though I don't think I should be required to spell out the obvious.

"So?"

"_So?_ Are you deficient? You think they're gonna wanna play a rousing game of 'Tic-Tac-Toe' with us while we reminisce about old times?" I look at her like she's retarded. Maybe she is. I'm starting to wonder about her.

I'm insane and she's retarded. What a pair.

Buffy sighs dramatically. "We never played 'Tic-Tac-Toe'. We weren't_ that_ boring. Besides, it's not like we can't take them. I mean come on, Faithy. Vampires who used to be Slayers… uh, I think we're even more kick ass than before." She takes my hand, trying to pull me back down to her. "Come on baby, relax."

But I can't relax. I need to hunt. I need to kill. I let go of her hand and stand up and Buffy sighs in aggravation. "Can we fuck, please?" she asks, annoyed. I turn to her and she's wiggling on the ground, sliding her hand into her pants. One track mind. Though, then again, that might be better than mine that keep switching rapidly.

"Keep it in your pants, Twinkie. We need to go hunting."

"No, we don't. Not right now," she says, getting off the floor and walking over towards me. She wraps me in her arms from behind and puts her head on my shoulder. "Come on baby… Mommy needs you to make her feel better…"

"Mommy can use a vibrator."

"Faithy!" she scolds, then pinches my nipple through my shirt hard. I wince, but then lick my bottom lip at the feeling that runs through me. "We can go hunting tomorrow, I promise. I won't complain about how long it takes you to kill them either, I'll let you have your fun."

That maybe makes it worth it. Maybe. If… "Will you play with me?" I ask, pouting a little at her just like how she does to me. She smiles and kisses my neck.

"Anything you want."

I like the word 'anything'. It has so many possibilities.

"I guess it can wait a day," I say noncommittally, but I can hear the smile in her voice when she says:

"That's my good girl."

B grins at me as she walks past me, throwing me a sexy look before she climbs the stairs to the bedroom. I smirk because I know she's gonna be screaming at me in five, four, three, two, one…

"FAITH!"

Yup. I chuckle a little as I climb the stairs after her, following her down the hall until I get to the bedroom, where she's standing in the door pointing angrily at the bed. "Do you _ever_ clean up after yourself?!"

I look at the bed which still has the open carcass of Dinner the other day. I smirk, "I thought that was the wife's job."

"I'm not your _maid,"_ Buffy says scoffing. She rolls her eyes and walks over to the dead girl, looking her over as she makes a face of distaste. Yeah, it was kinda nasty looking, but hell, it was one helluva time.

"Where's her heart?" B asks looking down at the bloody carcass, inspecting it with her lip curled up a bit.

I shrug, "Ate it."

She whips around to face me, disgust clear on her face. "Oh, _gross!_ Why the hell did you…? What…? EW!"

I laugh. She's freakin' out hardcore and I have no idea why, but it's really amusing. "Uh, well B, I dunno how you were at biology but during my little lesson I learned that most of a person's blood comes from their heart." I'm such a snarky bitch sometimes.

"Okay _Queen of the Damned,"_ Buffy scoffs, still looking rather pukish. "Normal vampires don't _eat people's hearts. _What is wrong with you?"

"Are you going to school me on the proper way to eat people now, B? I thought you wanted to get laid."

"Yeah, I _wanted _to get laid on the bed but you've left this rotting body here for days and… ugh. So not in the mood anymore. I don't want to clean this shit. I think it's time we move somewhere else," B stares at the body and sighs a little as she looks it over, no doubt seeing if I ate anything else. I didn't. "What is wrong with you?" she asks quietly, though I think it's mostly to herself.

"Look B, really don't got time for your tiny bit of humanity to rear its ugly head. I ate her heart, get over it. If you weren't broken you probably would have too," I say flatly, defensive. I mean shit, soulless being here, right? Am I supposed to have morals or rules about eating body parts? No, really didn't think so, thank you. I fold my arms across my chest and look over at her with an annoyed expression.

"What do you mean _broken?"_ she asks haughtily, whipping around to face me with an equally annoyed look.

"You care," I say pointedly. "You care that I ate some bitch's heart. Normal vampires don't _care."_

"And what would you know about normal vampires?"

"More than you, obviously. Since you fuck all the abnormal ones," I say, thinking of Angel and his disgusting soul.

She laughs, "Ha! Right, and now I'm fucking you. So what does that make you then?"

"Rehab."

"Oh please," B retorts, rolling her eyes. "You're just as annoying dead as you were alive." She pushes past me as she walks out the door and down the hall. I stare at the carcass for a minute, trying to figure out what's so wrong with it, but can't come up with anything. I sigh and I go after her, getting angry with being called annoying.

"Then why the hell are you still stickin' around, huh? Fuckin' walk out the door then!"

She rounds on me, her face masking in anger. "You know why I don't leave!"

"Because you _love _me?" I ask with a scoff. I still can't believe in that emotion. There's nothing left of it in me. She strides up to me and grabs my shirt, throwing me against a wall. She presses her body into mine and looks at me dangerously.

"Yes, idiot. That, and because you're _mine._ Forever, remember? You promised me, Faithy."

"Mmm… kinda like the possessiveness, B. You wear it well," I purr, smirking as I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer to me. I can feel her relax a little in my arms, but she's still doesn't look happy. I slide my hands up her shirt slowly and she cocks an eyebrow at me, but I just give her a sexy smirk as my hands find her breasts. She closes her eyes, letting out tiny sigh as my thumbs brush over her nipples. "You still mad?" I ask softly.

"Yes," she says, but bites on her lower lip softly as I roll her sensitive flesh between my fingers. Her hand grips my hip and I can feel her fingernails dig in.

"How about now?" I ask, amusement tinting my voice as I watch her reactions.

"Gotta work harder than that," B tells me as she opens her eyes and smirks at me. Her fingers curl into my hips, digging in just the way I like it.

"Oh is that right?"

"Yeah that's right."

"And what if I don't?" I tease her, my tongue snaking out to lick the cleft in my lip. I watch her pupils darken and then she grabs my pants, tugging on my belt roughly she pulls me towards her, undoing it before slamming me back against the wall hard, her lips mere inches from mine.

"Fuck me, Faith. Devour me. _Own me."_

"I already own you, Princess," I say throatily before I push her backwards, slamming her up against the other side of the hall wall, my lips going for her neck before I bite down hard. She cries out, wrapping one leg around me to pull me closer as she grabs my tank top on her hands, ripping it clean off of my body, letting the tattered cloth fall to the ground before she cups my breasts roughly. I growl against her skin.

Shreds of clothing fall to the floor quickly, each of us frantically grasping to feel the other's skin. She claws at me violently as my lips collide with hers, the coolness of our mouths merging as our tongues dance wildly. She moans deep in the back of her throat as I lift her up and she wraps both of her legs around my torso. I feel her dripping cunt slide across my stomach and I let my mouth fall to her shoulder as I vamp out, sinking my teeth into her. I don't drink from her, but I sure as fuck make her bleed like a bitch.

"Oh fuck, Faith!" she screams, tangling her fingers in my hair and holding me closer to her. "Oh god, yes, _harder _baby!"

Who am I to deny her that?

She screams again as my teeth snap more layers of her skin and she frantically presses her center against my stomach, trying to find some friction against her clit. I feel her blood drip out of the wound down her shoulder and my head snaps up and I let my face slip back into my human one as I lick the crimson juice from my lips. She crashes her mouth back to mine, moaning at the taste of her blood. When she breaks from the searing kiss she looks at me, unhooking her legs from around my waist and sliding down to land back on the floor. I have no idea what she's doing before she backhands me, sending me sprawling to the ground and splitting my lip.

I'm about to fuckin' kill her until she jumps on top of me, slamming her lips to mine again as she sucks the blood from the wound. Her hands are touching every inch of me possible, and she curls her fingers and scratches down my torso so hard that she makes me bleed. I cry out and slam my hand against the wall, feeling the plaster shatter from the force. Her lips are descending now, down my body until she's hovering over my breast. She looks up at me with a smirk before she vamps out and sinks her teeth deep into one of my soft mounds.

"Fuck, B!" I scream, panting as I grasp onto her back, digging my own nails into her skin. She's drinking from me, I can feel it, and I push my hips up against her, needing to feel her touch lower. "Touch me!" I demand, taking one of her hands in mine and forcefully moving it between my legs. Her yellow eyes are boring into my own as she quickly slides three fingers deep inside of me. I cry out her name again, spreading my legs wider for her. She releases the hold she has on my breast and looks up at me, her face changing back to normal. She's got blood all over her chin and she looks so fuckin' sexy.

"I can still taste a bit of the Slayer in you," Buffy moans, her other hand coming up to wipe her chin off as she pounds her fingers rhythmically inside of me. She holds her fingers up to my lips as I'm gasping, swearin', callin' out to God who I know has no plans for me anymore. "Taste yourself," Buffy pants, her eyes darkening from her own words. She smears the blood on my lips and my tongue snakes out to taste.

Fuck, I taste pretty damn good. I taste better than B, that's for sure. Then again, I still have some of my old blood left in me from when I was alive. Pretty sure she's tainted now by how many people she's drank from.

"Oh fuck…" I moan, feeling my inner walls clenching around her fingers, pulling her in deeper. Buffy's hand flies to my throat and she digs her nails in, holding me there forcefully. Good thing I don't breathe, but I think she just wants control. Her fingers continue to work their magic while she leans over me, looking down.

"Open your eyes," she demands and I do. She smirks as she leans in close to my ear, whispering harshly, "You may not love me, Faithy. But I damn well own you. Fight it all you want lover, but… mmmm…" she licks down my neck slowly. "I can feel it," she goes on. "And I know you can too. We're bound together. You will never be able to escape me…"

I don't really have a retort for that because suddenly she's teasing my clit as well and I go on sensory overload. I scream, my body thrashing underneath her as my fist slams into the wall over and over and over again. My orgasm washes through every inch of my body and it feels like I'm on fire.

Fuck, sex wasn't this good when I was breathing.

When I come down from my high she's still got her hand on my throat, pinning me there, growling a bit. "You're _mine,"_ she tells me, her eyes flashing. She wants me to say it.

I have to. I can feel it.

"I'm yours."

* * *

It took a week before we found any information on Gunn and Fred, who, by the fuckin' way, are still very much alive and hiding out with Giles. Yeah, as much as I should have seen that one coming, I really didn't. I figured Giles would have died like the rest of them, being old and… _British,_ but no.

Me and B are watching them through the window of the house they seem to have occupied, which unfortunately seems to be protected by some sort of spell because we can't even touch it without getting burned. Guess who was the one to figure that out?

"Fuck, mother fuckin' FUCKER!" I swear quietly, holding my hand to my chest. The skin is raw and sizzling and it makes me vamp out from the pain.

"I told you not to touch anything," Buffy scolds me softly. I just glare at her and her face softens, bringing my hand up to her lips and kissing it softly. "There," she says with a smirk. "Momma's got magic kisses that make the boo-boos disappear."

I snicker a little, but turn back to looking through the window. I narrow my eyes a little, watching the scene in the living room. "What are they doing?"

Buffy wraps her arms around my torso, putting her head on my shoulder as she looks past me and into the window. I feel her tense as she realizes, "A spell."

"Well what the fuck for? They already got this place on lockdown. Which, by the way, kinda pissed off that we came all this way and we can't actually get to maiming part of the day."

"Shut up," Buffy hisses quickly, grabbing me and pulling me away from the window just as another person comes into view. Willow. The witch walks over to the center of the circle they have on the ground, placing animal bones around the four candles.

"I thought she was dead!" I hiss back, furious. "How the hell did she survive?" Not to say we're fucked now but yeah… we're kinda fucked. I think it's time to go; I ain't playin' with fire and gettin' burned.

"I don't know," Buffy says, her own eyes widening. She looks scared as she watches Giles hand Willow some sort of orb.

"What?" I ask, watching her reaction.

"I know what they're doing," she says quietly, the grip she has on my tightening. "Faith…" she whispers, sounding terrified now.

"What? What the fuck are they doing?!"

"The Ritual of Restoration…" She holds onto me tighter, shaking her head. "No, _no!_ I don't want… I don't want it back, Faithy. I don't want it back!" She's damn near to the point of hyperventilating if she could breathe. My own eyes go wide as I realize what that means.

"NO!" I scream, fury rising in me as I punch the window, the barrier burning me. But I don't feel it, I can't feel it, I'm too fucking pissed. "They are not dirtying you! FUCK THAT!" I scream again, trying to punch through the barrier, but all it's doing is making my hand raw.

"Stop!" Buffy yells, but it's too late. The noise I'm causing draws the attention of the people inside and every single one of them look out the window to see me and B. All of their eyes go wide as I vamp out and start cursing at them through the glass.

"Willow, I suggest that now would be a good time as ever to start," Giles says, staring out at us, eyes wide in shock.

"I can't re-ensoul Buffy with Faith out there with her!" Willow screams, looking terrified to realize I'm a vampire too.

"What other choice do we have?" Gunn asks. "Just do it and then she can lay the smack down on Faith!"

"She won't… she won't be able to handle it. All the things she's done is going to come back on her, she'll barely be able to function!" Willow screams at him, frantic. "Besides I need to let the barriers down to do it! The soul can't pass through them!"

"Arm yourselves," Giles says, standing up and getting weapons. "NOW!"

"But Giles…!"

"Willow, do it now," Giles tells her, shooting her a look that isn't to be argued with. He starts arming them and I grab Buffy's hand, pulling her towards the door.

"You take out Red, I'll deal with the rest of them," I tell her, growling as I wait for them to drop the barrier.

"But…" Buffy says, obviously scared, obviously fuckin' thinking that it's over already.

"B, if you love me, you won't let this happen. I need you," I tell her, pulling her to me and kissing her hard on my mouth. She whimpers against my lips. "Come on baby, just tear her throat out. No time for pleasantries. You can do that for me, yeah?"

Buffy nods slowly, changing to game face. I pet her cheek comfortingly. "Forever, Buffy. Remember that."

"I love you, Faith," Buffy tells me, looking up at me with all the affection and caring that I wish I could still feel inside myself. I make myself smile at her even though the rage inside me is all that I can feel.

I'm so gonna destroy each and every single one of those fuckers who think they're gonna taint my girl.

I can still hear them screaming at each other inside. When I hear the word: "Now!" I know the barrier has been let down and I kick my foot through the door, making it fly inside and crash to the ground. I snarl at them; the motley crew and all their pathetic weapons against us.

"Get Red, B," I say, my eyes on the witch in the center in the room, chanting.

My first target is Giles, sensing that he's the biggest threat. Buffy rushes past me but is stopped from getting to Willow by Gunn, who she starts trading blows with. Me and Giles circle each other, his hands gripped on his axe like he actually thinks he has a chance in hell getting out of this. I smirk at him.

"How does it feel, G? Seein' your Golden Girl tryin' to kill you all? Bet it just rips you to shreds inside, huh?" I laugh as his face masks in anger and he lunges at me. I sidestep out of the way quickly, my hands grasping the handle of the axe as I start to pry it out of his hands.

"Quod perditum est, invenietur," Willow starts as she closes her eyes, "Nici mort, nici al fiinţei, te invoc spirit al trecerii…" her eyes snap open and they're completely black, her hair starting to change color.

"B!" I scream as I take Giles' weapon away from him, elbowing him in the face as I turn to look at her. "Stop flirtin' with the stud and _KILL HER!"_

I feel someone coming at me from behind and I turn to see Fred with a sword. I laugh as I dodge the blow and pick her up by her throat. I purr, "Man, I can't wait to eat you… I bet you taste sweet." I start to close my fingers around her neck tighter and she starts gagging. I love the way she's struggling, her eyes all wide with fear. Just a little more pressure and…

"Fred!"

I let go of Fred and scream as Giles throws holy water in my face. I'm blinded for a moment and can feel the blow come to my temple and then my stomach, making me fall to the ground. I hiss as my skin sizzles, trying like hell to open my eyes and see.

"Te implor, Doamne; nu ignoră aceasta rugăminte! Lăsa orbită să fie vasul care-i vă transportă sufletul la el!"

Blow after blow is dealt to me and I scream, all of my force going into throwing Giles off of me. He lands on the other side of the room and I spring to my feet, hissing as I try to make sense of the world around me. My vision is still blurry, but I can see the faint outline of Buffy throwing Gunn into the far wall. Her eyes latch onto Willow and she runs to her, only to get intercepted by Giles who tackles her.

"FAITH!" she screams. I'm on it. I run to Red as she continues chanting:

"Este scris, aceasta putere este dreptul poporul meu de a conduce!" Something is happening, I can feel it. I can fuckin' _see _it. The orb is glowing wildly now, shaking a bit, "Aşa să fie! _Aşa să fie!"_

I try to get there in time, but I'm intercepted by both Gunn and Fred who take me from both sides. I can only scream when I hear Willow scream the final word:

"ACUM!"

"BUFFY!" I scream, throwing Fred to the side and trying to get Gunn off of me as I see the orb break, her soul flying towards her body. It hits Buffy with so much force that she staggers back. Then she screams, falling to the ground, shaking. "B!" I cry, screaming as the rage inside of me multiplies and I throw Gunn clean across the fuckin' room. "YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!"

"Fred!" Giles yells, ordering her to do something. I don't care, fuck that bitch. I'm about to tear out Willow's throat and eat her heart for breakfast. I lunge at her but Willow turns, holding up her hand, her eyes black as coal, and before I know it I'm thrown backwards. I can hear B screaming, crying and I want to murder everything in sight.

"FRED, NOW!" Giles screams.

I look over at the timid girl just before I'm hit with a tranq in the gut. I try to pick myself up, but I'm hit with another one. The world around me starts to blur and I scream as I'm hit with a third. My muscles get heavy and I try with everything I can to pick myself back up, but it's useless. "Fuck… you…" is the last garbled thing I say before the world goes black and I'm out.

I dreamt during my involuntary sleep; the first time I've dreamed since being dead. I saw Buffy getting tortured by her own head; I saw her screaming, shaking, crying, calling out to me. I couldn't reach her though; she was so far away. I keep screaming, telling her I'm trying to get to her, but I don't think she could hear me. When she finally looks at me, I see in her eyes the pain, the remorse. The guilt. My Buffy was gone.

And when I wake up, I'm making every single one of them pay for it with their lives.

**THE END**

**

* * *

The story continues in "Nothing But Ash" - Check my profile :)**


End file.
